Against all Odds
by GaiaMaquiavela
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Harry venció a Voldemort. Durante la guerra perdió a alguien muy importante. Y rehizo su vida con quien siempre le había amado. Pero una noche en sus sueños, ese alguien habló con él y le pidió ayuda: Sácame de aquí rogó.S
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

Me duele tanto estar haciéndote esto. Voy a casarme con otra persona…siempre pensé que este paso lo daría contigo…pero no estás, me dejaste solo cuando más te necesitaba. Tenía que seguir con mi vida. Pero aún así, me duele muchísimo estar haciéndote esto.

La quiero, de verdad que la quiero, con toda mi alma, mi corazón, mi fuerza. La quiero con toda mi mente…pero por más que lo intente, por más que me esfuerce, nunca podré quererla como te quise a ti. Con todo el poder del Universo, con toda la vida que existe sobre la faz de la Tierra, con toda el alma de la Madre Naturaleza.

Tengo que olvidarme de ti, olvidarme del tiempo, breve, que estuvimos juntos, y entender de una vez por todas que sólo volveré a ver tu cara en mis sueños. Comprender que sentir tu presencia a mi lado es sólo un intento desesperado de aferrarme a ti. Y no es justo, para nadie. Y menos para ella.

Cuando desapareciste, todo pareció volverse del revés, mis pies no tocaban el suelo, perdí mi centro de gravedad. No podía ver ninguna luz…mis ojos brillaban con tu cara, si no puedo verte…me apago, o me apagaba, porque logré salir. Yo sentía que no te habías ido, que volverías…que jamás te hubieses marchado sin despedirte de mí, todos me dijeron que lo asumiera, que no te importaba y te habías ido, o que habías muerto. No quise creerles, pero no he tenido más remedio. Han pasado dos años y medio, y no has vuelto. Me duele pensar que quizá tengan razón ¿Cómo pudiste irte sin decirme nada?

Ginny no se merece que siga pensando en ti, que siga obsesionado con tu cuerpo, con tu cara, con tu aroma, con tu voz. Ella me lo ha dado todo y siempre ha estado ahí, abrazándome en las noches de insomnio, sosteniendo mi mano y mi alma al enterrar tu ataúd vacío.

No puedo evitar quererla, mirarla y que me invada su cálida seguridad. A su lado estoy tranquilo, cuando me toca, soy capaz de olvidar todo lo que ha ocurrido. No recuerdo que mi corazón está roto y continúa sangrando. Ella se está encargando de reconstruirlo, pedazo a pedazo. Siempre tendré las cicatrices, pero al menos estará entero. No puedes reprocharme que la quiera, que necesite compartir mi vida con la suya.

¿Sabes que siento que te estoy traicionando? Estoy caminando hacia ella, y ella hacia mi, y pese a que sonrío y nadie podrá saber qué estoy sintiendo, en estos momentos tengo ganas de gritar, de desgarrarme la piel. Debería estar feliz. Deseo esto con todo mi corazón. Todas esas caras alegres que me sonríen con aprobación y felicidad lo saben, saben que lo que siento por ella es puro y sincero, pero jamás sabrán que nunca dejaré de echarte de menos. Ni que siento que te traiciono al casarme con ella, y no contigo.

Cojo su mano y la beso en la mejilla. Es tan distinta a ti…. Una vez más me maravilla su calidez y frescura, su aroma tierno y familiar. Estoy listo para unirme a ella. Aunque el cariño que sienta por Ginny tenga que convivir con tu recuerdo.

Voy a dejar de pesar en ti durante el resto del día. Al menos hoy, debo ser solo suyo.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunta con su voz dulce, cargada más con nerviosismo que con preocupación. No quiero mentirle, pero no puedo decirle la verdad…

- Si, un poco nervioso- me aprieta la mano y sonríe, tratando de tranquilizarme. No puedo evitar perderme en sus límpidos ojos azules.

- Todo saldrá genial- le sonrío con sinceridad. Nos giramos hacia el Toiseachadh que oficiará la ceremonia en la que nos uniremos en matrimonio.

Pasa más deprisa de lo que habría esperado. Pronto ha llegado el momento en el que entrelazan nuestras manos con la cinta ritual, colocándolas sobre el cuenco en el que arde el sándalo. Hay que pronunciar los votos.

Respiro hondo y me pierdo de nuevo en esos ojos azules que me brindan seguridad y cariño.

- Harry, me comprometo a ti libremente, con la promesa de respetarte, amarte, protegerte, y tratar de hacerte feliz. Te entrego mi alma, cuyo corazón posees, desde hoy, hasta que los hados nos separen- la emoción quiebra sus palabras. Temo ponerme a llorar si abro la boca, pero he de hacerlo.

- Ginevra, me comprometo a ti libremente, con la promesa de respetarte, amarte, protegerte y tratar de hacerte feliz. Te entrego mi alma, cuyo corazón proteges, desde hoy, hasta que los hados nos separen- sonríe. Sonrío, aunque siento pesado el corazón.

- En el frío y en el calor. Lo bueno, y lo malo. En la luz y en la oscuridad. Permaneceremos abrazados. Podrán llover sobre la Tierra, mil lluvias, mil años. Pero nada podrá borrar el sándalo de nuestras manos. Que nos lleve el amor por donde quiera, él sabrá donde ir- no puedo evitar que me tiemble la voz entonando el salmo junto a ella…ya estamos llegando al final, y soy feliz, de verdad, quería unirme a ella, y me alegro de estar haciéndolo en estos momentos. Nunca creí que pudiese sentir esta felicidad. La alegría de saber que por una vez, lo correcto, es lo que quiero hacer. El Toiseachadh se aclara la garganta, ha llegado el momento del consejo.

- Nacisteis juntos, y juntos permaneceréis para siempre. Aunque las blancas alas de la muerte dispersen vuestros días. Juntos estaréis las memorias silenciosas de los Dioses. Mas dejad que en vuestra unión crezcan los espacios. Y dejad que los vientos del cielo dancen entre vosotros. Amaos uno a otro, mas no hagáis del amor una prisión. Mejor es ser un mar que se mezcla entre las orillas de vuestras almas.

Llenaos mutuamente las copas, pero no bebáis solo en una. Compartid vuestro pan, mas no comáis de la misma hogaza. Cantad y bailad juntos, alegraos, pero que cada uno de vosotros conserve la soledad para retirarse a ella a veces. Hasta las cuerdas de un laúd están separadas, aunque vibren con la misma música.

Ofreced vuestro corazón, pero no para que se adueñen de él. Porque sólo la mano de la Vida puede contener vuestros corazones. Y permaneced juntos, mas no demasiado juntos: Porque los pilares sostienen el templo, pero están separados. Y ni el roble ni el ciprés crecen el uno a la sombra del otro.

Al terminar el Toiseachadh, el círculo de familiares y amigos que nos rodea se halla en completo silencio, expectantes. La señora Weasley, mi suegra, se acerca a nosotros con el semblante serio y orgulloso. Nos tiende el athame ritual de las uniones de la familia Weasley. Yo debo empuñarlo en primer lugar. Ginny extiende su mano con total confianza. Esa mano suave y fuerte, que tantas veces ha estrechado la mía. Apoyo la afilada punta de la daga en su línea de la vida, y hago un corte, haciéndola sangrar. Sus labios se contraen en un ligero rictus de dolor, y sonrío para reconfortarla. Su madre recoge la sangre vertida de su hija en una redoma de cristal. Tiendo el cuchillo a Ginny y extiendo mi mano izquierda.

Noto el pinchazo, como el frío acero corta la piel de la palma de mi mano. Cierro los ojos, y al abrirlos levanto la vista.

Estás aquí. Detrás de Ginny. Sostengo tu mirada mientras mi corazón se encoge. Estás llorando. Cierro los ojos con fuerza para ahogar un grito. Vuelvo a abrirlos para reencontrarme con tus pupilas y decirte que ya no puede ser, que te quiero más que a mi vida, pero que es tarde para nosotros….

Pero ya no estás. Has desaparecido. Una vez más te marchas…me había alegrado tanto volver a verte. Saber que estabas bien, aunque no fuese junto a mí. Sólo te imaginé. Pero eras tan real…

La mano herida de Ginny aferra la mía, devolviéndome a esta realidad. Noto su sangre penetrando en mi cuerpo, su magia y la mía vinculándose. El Toiseachadh envuelve nuestras manos con la cinta ritual para simbolizar nuestra unión física, mágica y espiritual. Sólo queda pronunciar las palabras que harán efectivo este antiguo ritual de unión de almas, de vínculo perpetuo.

- Eres sangre de mi sangre, y hueso de mis huesos. Te doy mi cuerpo para que los dos seamos uno. Te doy mi espíritu para que los dos seamos uno- con las manos entrelazadas nos abrazamos. Su cuerpo cálido y reconfortante se recuesta contra el mío. Tiemblo, y no puedo evitar que una lágrima ruede por mi mejilla. Pensarán que es de emoción. Pero no es así.

¿Por qué has venido? ¿No te basta con haberme abandonado cuando más falta me hacías? ¿Con haber desaparecido cuando tuve que cumplir con mi destino? ¿Dejándome solo cuando sabías el terror que sentía? ¿Tenías que volver? ¿Hoy? ¿A recordarme que hubiese vendido mi alma al diablo por ti? Ahogo el rencor…no tengo por qué odiarte, me gustaría convertir mi tristeza en rencor, es más fácil de sobrellevar. No puedo odiarte. He sido yo quien te ha traído hasta aquí. Han sido mis propio demonios, y los injustos remordimientos que siento, los que han hecho que te vea.

Porque se que cruzaste al otro lado, que jamás volverás a caminar en este mundo. Desapareciste tan súbitamente, que quiero pensar que tu vida se apagó, en lugar del cruel abandono que se rumoreó. Dado el momento complicado que vivíamos, tu muerte es algo muy sencillo de suponer. No sabremos nunca qué ha sido de ti, pero no regresarás. He de asumirlo. Por Ginny. Por la familia que ahora empiezo. Por mí.


	2. Chapter 2

**WELCOME TO MY LIFE**

El despertador había sonado a la hora de siempre, y apenas había tenido tiempo de remolonear en la cama, disfrutando del calor de las sábanas antes de levantarse. Ginny no estaba en la cama, y probablemente ya estuviese lista para salir al trabajo. Se puso en pié con desgana y fue hasta el baño. Tras orinar apoyado en la pared, mientras se despejaba lentamente y sus ojos se habituaban a la claridad, repasó en su mente el sueño que aquella noche lo había asaltado, impidiéndole dormir de un tirón y descansar. De nuevo el mismo sueño, de nuevo otra vez él en su sueño. Se dio unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza contra la pared, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Ocho o nueve años? Debería haberlo olvidado ya.

Pasó a afeitarse frente al espejo, podía escuchar el silbido de la tetera y voces en la cocina. Un niño pequeño de pelo negro revuelto, aunque menos que el suyo, la cara surcada de pecas y unos espabilados ojos aguamarina apareció en pijama y descalzo en la puerta del baño.

- Hola papá- Harry se giró para mirarlo. El niño se rió al ver la cara llena de espuma blanca.

- ¡Thor!- saludó- ¿Qué haces así todavía? Venga, trae la ropa que preparamos anoche y dile a mamá que vista a Lilith…que no llegamos- le dio una palmadita en la espalda y Hector salió corriendo- ¡Y ponte las zapatillas!

- ¡¡¡Harry!!!- el grito de todas las mañanas llegó en el momento esperado. El día que no amaneciese sin el ¡¡¡Harry!!!, podía preocuparse, Ginny se habría quedado muda…

- ¿Qué?- suspiró mirándose al espejo. Como un destello, apareció una figura tras él. se giró rápidamente, pero no había nadie. Sólo los azulejos de siempre. Ginny se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Iba vestida con una túnica oscura de corte serio y elegante, el llamativo pelo rojo, que se le había oscurecido un poco con la edad iba recogido en un sobrio moño bajo en la nuca. Tras ella se asomaba una niña anegada en lágrimas.

- Me voy ya, o no llego. Tengo una reunión a primera hora- informó. Harry chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

- Ginny…viste a Lilith por lo menos- suplicó- No doy abasto con todo- miró a su hija y le sacó la lengua burlón. La niña lo miró y no esbozó siquiera una sonrisa. ¿Qué narices le pasaba a Lilith? Se preguntó, solía ponerse a llorar sin motivo aparente y se encaramaba a él ocultando la cara en su hombro, y si trataba de apartarla lo agarraba como si le fuese la vida en ello, cómo si le diese terror verse sola.

- Está bien- tendió la mano pálida y la niña la cogió con la suya regordeta. Siguió afeitándose, y apenas había terminado cuando una llamada de auxilio…

- ¡¡¡¡¡PAPÁ!!!!!- fue hasta la habitación de Hector que trataba de ponerse un jersey, pero no llegaba a pasárselo por la cabeza. Riendo, cogió el cuello con ambas manos y lo estiró hasta que la oscura cabecita asomó por el agujero- Gracias papá- el niño sonrió encantado.

- Gracias a ti, Thor- le dio un beso en la mejilla- Venga, ahora los zapatos. ¿Ya te has abrochado los pantalones?- lo comprobó. Hector se había abrochado él sólo el botón y subido la cremallera- ¡Muy bien!- lo ayudó a ponerse las zapatillas, de esas con velero, que eran mucho más fáciles que las de cordones.

- ¡Ya está!- exclamó el niño contento. Harry se incorporó y trató de peinarlo, pero Hector, a parte de ser un niño extremadamente dulce y cariñoso, era más inquieto que un duendecillo de Cornualles con un par de cafés encima, así que se le escurrió. Salió tras él hacia la cocina. Lilith ya estaba sentada en su trona perfectamente vestida. Mientras Hector trepaba a su silla miró a Ginny, apoyada en la encimera de la cocina con una taza de té entre las manos.

- Llego tarde- anunció con seriedad mientras inclinaba la mejilla para que Harry le diera un beso. Puso sus labios sobre la tersa y pecosa mejilla de su esposa, aspirando su aroma fresco. Ella le tendió la taza medio vacía.

- Lo siento- se disculpó con una sonrisa- Me he dormido.

- Como todos los días- terció ella con fastidio- Harry, si no duermes bien, ve a San Mungo, o habla con algún especialista…incluso habla con Hermione para que interprete tus sueños, pero así no podemos seguir.

- Ya veré, Gin, ya veré- le dio otro beso, esta vez en los labios- Venga, vete ya- diciéndole adiós a los niños con la mano, se desapareció con un sonoro "crack"- Y vosotros a desayunar. Dobby- el elfo doméstico que hasta entonces se había camuflado con los muebles de la cocina se dejó ver- Encárgate de que se lo coman todo, por favor. Voy a vestirme.

- Sí, Harry Potter, Dobby se encarga- sonrió y se marchó a la habitación. Antes de vestirse se dejó caer en la cama deshecha y respiró profundamente. Todavía quedaba algo de calor. Se abrazó a la larga almohada tratando de encontrar algo de consuelo en ella. Había tenido de nuevo ese extraño sueño que no lo dejaba descansar. Apenas recordaba nada. Sólo una sensación de ahogo y vacío. Claustrofobia. Y él estaba allí, no podía verlo, ni oírlo, pero la neblina que lo rodeaba estaba empapada de su aroma. Y ahora le acababa de parecer verlo reflejado en el espejo.

No era la primera vez. La primera fue cuando se casó con Ginny, siete años atrás. Pero a lo largo de los años lo había visto en varias ocasiones. Por la calle, mientras caminaba le parecía verlo reflejado en los escaparates, caminando tras él, o esperándolo en la acera de enfrente cuando iba a cruzar, pero siempre desaparecía en un parpadeo. Sabía que no era más que el fruto de su obsesión, y que no podía obsesionarse de ese modo. Mientras siguiera pensando en él, lo vería por todas partes, y mientras lo viese, no dejaría de esperar verlo en cualquier momento. Era como cuando en tercero se acercaba un Dementor y escuchaba las voces de sus padres. Sabía que debía dejar de oírlas, pero en el fondo, era una forma de acercarse a ellos. Ahora le ocurría lo mismo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza se levantó y terminó de vestirse. Cuando volvió a la cocina, bastante más tranquilo, descubrió de nuevo que ser padre no iba asociado precisamente a la palabra tranquilidad. Hector había desparramado la caja de cereales por la mesa y Lilith volvía a llorar. Cogió a su hija de tres años en brazos y la niña se apretó contra él, escondiendo la cara en el hueco de su hombro.

- La princesa está triste- le pasó los dedos por el pelo rojo oscuro- ¿qué tendrá la princesa? Los suspiros se escapan de su boca de fresa- recitó y Lilith rió un poco- ¿Qué te pasa tesoro?

- No tero id al cole- balbuceó con pesadumbre.

- Pero tienes que ir, Lilith, en el cole se aprenden muchas cosas y jugarás con tus amiguitos…seguro que te lo pasas bien- miró a su hijo, que se lamía con fruición los dedos manchados de mermelada- A Thor le gusta mucho ir al cole, ¿a que sí?- el niño asintió con entusiasmo y continuó con lo suyo. Dejó a Lilith en la trona de nuevo y tras secarle las lágrimas se sentó a desayunar.

Llegaron al colegio con el tiempo justo. Era una escuela de educación primaria para niños magos que había salido enteramente de su cabeza. Eran uno de los mayores logros de su vida, los otros eran sus niños y la Fundación de Ayuda a los Damnificados por la Guerra contra Voldemort. Al principio todos lo tacharon de iluso por pretender crear un colegio previo a Hogwarts para los niños nacidos en familias de magos, dijeron que no tendría éxito y que los padres preferirían educar a sus hijos como "siempre lo habían hecho". Pero se equivocaron. Tuvo éxito, y mucho. Todos los nacidos de muggles llevaban a sus hijos a la escuela, en la que se impartía lo mismo que en cualquier colegio muggle añadiendo el complemento de las bases de la magia. Y la tranquilidad de que los niños recibirían una educación completa sin tener que esconder ningún secreto.

Dejó a Lilith en su clase, ya repleta de niños y niñas de su edad y acompañó a Hector hasta el patio para que se pusiese en su fila para entrar en clase con todos sus compañeros. Caminó hasta la suya, situada un par de columnas más a la izquierda.

- ¡A ver!- exclamó al tiempo que daba unas cuantas palmadas- ¡EOOO!- chilló y tiró unas cuantas chispas verdes con la varita tratando de captar la atención de sus alumnos, que parloteaban unos con otros contándose lo que habían hecho el fin de semana. Pero nada, no había manera. Los lunes por la mañana era imposible hacerse con ellos. Suspiró, no tendría más remedio- _Expecto patronum- _un ciervo plateado corrió entre los niños, que se giraron a mirar al autor. Se cruzó de brazos y golpeó el suelo con el pie, como si estuviese muy enfadado. Los niños lo miraron con terror- Todos en fila. Ahora- cuando estuvieron todos colocados de dos en dos por orden de lista, esbozó una sonrisa encantadora- ¡Venga! Todos dentro cantando.

Mientras estaban los niños sentados analizando las oraciones que les había puesto. Él se sentó en la mesa para poder tener un vistazo general de la clase, que trabajaba, dentro de lo posible en niños de ocho y nueve años, en silencio. Paseó la mirada por el aula y vio claramente su figura apoyada contra la pared, mirándolo. Dio un respingo. No podía ser. Otra vez en el mismo día no era posible.

Nunca lo había visto tan seguido. Generalmente en momentos en los que estaba especialmente sensible, o que eran particularmente emotivos. En el cumpleaños de ambos, el aniversario de la muerte de Dumbledore, o de Voldemort, el aniversario del día en que empezaron a salir, o de su desaparición, y cosas así, a parte de los sabbats, que obviamente, el flujo de la magia alteraba la percepción de cualquiera. Pero llevaba varios días seguidos viéndolo, y hoy era la segunda vez en menos de seis horas. Y aunque en el fondo anhelaba que apareciese, le inquietaba un poco.

Trató de mantener su mente ocupada durante el resto del día y no le fue para nada complicado. Un niño se puso enfermo y estuvo vomitando, por lo que tuvieron que llamar a sus padres y que se lo llevasen a casa. Otros niños jugaron a ver quién se metía el plastidecor más dentro de la nariz y hubo que hacer virguerías para sacárselos. Y una niña se cayó en el patio despellejándose las rodillas. La hora de la comida fue el caos de siempre. Parecía que nunca llegarían las tres de la tarde, hora en la que llegasen los padres a por sus hijos. Pero llegó, y los niños se marcharon.

Recogió algunas cosas que habían quedado en el suelo, papeles, lápices y varios cromos de ranas de chocolate. Colocó bien las sillas de aquellos que habían olvidado subirlas a la mesa y se marchó a recoger a sus hijos. Cuando llegó a la clase de Hector descubrió una vez más que su hijo realmente tenía sangre Weasley. Ni sus tíos Fred y George hubiesen logrado entre los dos poner un aula tan perdida de pintura de dedos. Un pequeño torbellino moreno se movía por la clase tratando de cazar los botes de pintura que, los dioses sabían cómo, había hechizado y no lograba parar.

- _Inmovilus_- su hijo se quedó paralizado. No le gustaba nada hacerlo pero a veces no le quedaba más remedio si quería que se quedase quieto un ratito. Con un _Fregotego_ la clase quedó bastante limpia. Atrajo los botes de pintura, finalizó el hechizo y los dejó encima de la mesa. Cogió al niño en brazos y murmuró- _Finite Incantatem_- el niño se revolvió y le echó los brazos al cuello.

- Lo siento papá- le dijo con voz verdaderamente arrepentida y le plantó un beso sonoro en la mejilla- No sé como lo he hecho- se disculpó- se ma ha ido un poco…

- ¿Un poco, bicho? Pobre Dorcas- suspiró mientras la chica que le daba clase a Hector salió del baño con las manos húmedas y el vestido salpicado de pintura ya seca- ¿Estás bien, Dorcas?

- ¡Sí! Perdona por haberlo dejado solo, Harry, pero…tenía toda la cara llena de pintura, y…

- Dorcas, no pasa nada. A la próxima lo castigas, ¿de acuerdo?- bajó al niño al suelo y lo miró con seriedad- Hector- el niño se quedó clavado en el suelo, su padre rara vez lo llamaba por su nombre, siempre tenía un mote o un diminutivo cariñoso- No quiero que esto vuelva a ocurrir, ¿estamos? Tienes que portarte bien, y hoy, como castigo, no te leeré un cuento antes de irte a dormir- le tendió la mano y se fueron a recoger a Lilith tras decirle adiós a Dorcas.

Llegaron a casa dando un paseo. Ginny aún no había llegado pero eso no era muy raro. Su trabajo como Inefable en el Ministerio le llevaba muchas horas, y se le debía dar bien, porque había ascendido como la espuma, y su puesto, aunque no tenía ni idea de que era lo que hacía, sí sabía que conllevaba bastante responsabilidad. Si no fuera porque la conocía a veces creería que le importaba más su trabajo que ellos.

Después de tomar el té, estuvo un rato jugando con los niños hasta que consideró que ya era hora de que Hector se pusiese a hacer los deberes que le habían puesto. No era realmente mucho trabajo, un par de fichas de palotes y otras para aprender a escribir, y un dibujo de 10 cosas que empezasen por "M", pero lo suficiente para tenerlo entretenido un par de horas hasta el baño y la cena. Mientras el niño rayoteaba su tarea, Harry se sentó en su sillón con Lilith en brazos, que se había pasado toda la tarde llorando aterrorizada. La verdad es que no era la primera vez que se ponía a llorar sin motivo aparente y costaba horrores tranquilizarla. Tanto Harry como Ginny estaban muy preocupados y se prometió mientras acunaba a la niña en sus brazos, que no pasaría de aquella tarde enterarse de qué era lo que la asustaba de tal modo.

- Lilith- la niña lo miró con sus inmensos ojos verdes- ¿qué te pasa cariño? ¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó con suavidad, retirándole un mechón de pelo de la carita pecosa. Lilith se apoyó en su pecho y desde la seguridad que sin duda sentía en los brazos de su padre, señaló con la mano temblorosa una esquina del salón, junto al reloj de pie.

- Me da miedo el ceñod- Harry siguió la dirección del dedito rechoncho con la mirada, pero sus ojos le devolvieron la visión de la pared color melocotón y del reloj color cerezo que les habían regalado los Srs. Weasley por su primer aniversario de boda.

- ¿Qué señor, princesa?- besó la cabecita de su hija preocupado y la apretó contra si. No quería decirle a la niña que ahí no había nada, no quería meterle miedo a imaginar cosas, odiaría que su hija creciese con el lastre del temor a la fantasía. Pero tampoco quería que la niña creyese que había un señor que la asustaba cuando no era cierto.

- Uno que eztá a vecez…- Lilith hipó compungida, se notaba a la legua que no quería hablar de ello- Antez no lo veía cazi, pedo ahoda eztá cazi ziempde- escondió la cabeza en el torso de Harry que la abrazó al tiempo que una desagradable sensación se formaba en su estómago. ¿Y si su hija no imaginaba ningún señor? ¿Y si de verdad había alguien allí? Suspiró meciendo a la pequeña. ¿Y si él tampoco lo imaginaba? ¿Y si realmente estaba allí? Sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en ello. No quería.

- No pasa nada cariño- trató de tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse. La separó un poco de él y la sentó en sus rodillas, para mirarla a los ojos- No te va a hacer daño, mi vida. Estoy seguro de que no. Y de todos modos, papá está aquí para protegerte, tesoro. Mientras esté yo, no te podrá pasar nada malo, ¿vale?- la niña asintió secándose las lágrimas con la manga del suéter- el reloj dio las siete de la tarde. Ya era hora del baño- ¡Thor!- el niño lo miró desde la mesa con una sonrisa- ¿has acabado ya, peque?- asintió con ímpetu. Dejó a Lilith en el suelo y se acercó a la mesa para comprobar que estaba todo hecho- Muy bien- le dio un beso en la cabeza morena, que luego despeinó- Vamos al baño.

- ¡¡¡BIEEEEEN!!!- exclamó para salir de estampida hacia el cuarto de baño- ¡Papá!- lo llamó mientras escuchaba un chapoteo, bendito fuera por todos los dioses Dobby, que siempre lo tenía todo a punto.

- ¡Voy!- cogió de la mano a Lilith y fueron hasta el baño, donde Hector ya estaba dentro del agua salpicando alegremente- Dobby, ¿puedes traer los pijamas, por favor?

- Sí, Harry Potter- el elfo se marchó y Harry desvistió a la niña para meterla en la bañera con su hermano.

- A ver… ¿Qué queremos cenar?- preguntó mientras enjabonaba la cabeza de Lilith.

- ¡Hamburguesa!- dijo Hector con entusiasmo. Harry puso cara de fastidio

- ¿Otra vez?- dijo con hastío- No, a ver tú, Lilith, ¿Qué te apetece?- miró a su pequeña ladeando la cabeza. Ahora la niña estaba alegre mientras jugaba con Hector en el agua.

- ¡Ape y antitos!- exclamó mientras aplaudía en el agua, salpicando espuma por doquier.

- Mmmm- se relamió- Rape con guisantitos… ¡me gusta!- dio un apalmada y apareció Dobby con los pijamas- Déjalos ahí encima, Dobby, por favor. Y si puedes ir haciendo la cena, queremos rape con guisantes- el elfo sonrió y desapareció con un "plop".

- ¿Por qué casi siempre elige ella?- preguntó Hector indignado mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. La espuma blanca en el pelo no contribuía a hacer intimidante el gesto.

- Porque va variando, hijo, tú siempre eliges lo mismo, y no siempre vamos a comer hamburguesas, cómo tú comprenderás…- se justificó enjuagándole el pelo.

- Pero es que me gustan mucho…- se quejó lastimeramente mientras cerraba los ojos para que no le entrase jabón. Harry suspiró.

- A mi hay cosas que me gustan un montón y hace mucho tiempo que no las hago, Thor- acarició la mejilla de su hijo con tristeza- Por desgracia no siempre podemos hacer lo que queremos, o lo que más nos gusta- suspiró de nuevo mientras terminaba de enjabonar a los niños y los dejaba jugar un rato en el agua. Los miró con cariño sentado en la banqueta.

No es que le disgustara su vida, al contrario, le encantaba estar con los niños, verlos crecer, jugar con ellos. Ginny era sencillamente genial, un poco más centrada en el trabajo de lo que a él le hubiese gustado, pero bueno, era una madre y esposa cariñosa, divertida y la adoraba, pero había cosas que echaba mucho de menos, y saber que jamás volvería a tenerlas lo dejaba roto.

Era bastante tarde y Ginny todavía no había vuelto del Ministerio. Los niños hacía varias horas que estaban dormidos y él daba cabezadas en un sillón frente a la televisión encendida.

El reloj de pié dio las doce de la noche y él abrió los ojos sobresaltado. No se había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado. Un movimiento fugaz en una de las esquinas lo hizo desviar la mirada del programa silencioso de media noche que emitían en uno de los canales del digital. Allí, de pié junto al reloj, mucho más tangible que nunca, estaba él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo que cuando volviese a abrirlos ya no estaría.

Pero continuaba allí, mirándolo fijamente. Quería hablarle, pero no podía, las palabras se le atragantaban, no sabía qué decirle a la persona que llevaba tanto tiempo fuera de su vida. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose de nuevo en la familiaridad de su mirada y vio como comenzaba a diluirse con el medio.

- ¡¡Ayúdame Harry!!- exclamó con desesperación- Sácame de aquí…- observó con horror cómo desaparecía del todo, con su cara de terror fija en él. Sin ser consciente de que se había levantado, volvió a desplomarse en el sillón.


	3. Chapter 3

**2: UNA RESPUESTA QUE ORIGINA INTERROGANTES**

No, no podía ser cierto. Escondió la cabeza entre las manos mientras la sacudía levemente tratando de sacar la imagen de Draco de su cerebro. La visión de quien había creído perder tantos años atrás, en su salón frente a él, corpóreo, prácticamente tangible. Rogándole que lo sacase de allí… ¿de dónde? ¿Cómo podía un muerto aparecer así? Notaba las lágrimas tanto tiempo negadas acudir a sus ojos, el dolor pulsante en la garganta y todas las visiones de Draco que había tenido desde que desapareció cobraron un siniestro sentido. Rompió en sollozos, incapaz de evitarlo.

Sintió cómo las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, resbalando por su nariz; delicadas gotas de dolor, tristeza, rabia y frustración estallando al golpear contra el suelo de madera. Sumido en sus tribulaciones, no escuchó el "crack" de la aparición de Ginny, ni los pasos apresurados o el ruido de sus rodillas al chocar contra el suelo. Ni siquiera las palabras atropelladas. Sus sentidos estaban cerrados a cualquier estímulo. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa: Draco había permanecido encerrado en alguna parte, durante casi diez años. Y él se había resignado con demasiada rapidez a su muerte. No se planteó otra cosa, no había querido. Y ahora… quizá estaba sufriendo. Quizá se estaba muriendo y él no podía hacer nada.

Sintió a lo lejos un zarandeo que le hizo levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la cara pálida y los ojos asustados, llenos de preocupación de su esposa. Los brazos cálidos lo rodearon, inundándolo de una sensación de ingravidez que apenas mitigaba la impresión de haber vuelto a ver a Draco. Mientras se dejaba abrazar por ella y se sostenían mutuamente, su mirada volvió a fijarse en el espacio donde había visto a Draco. El rostro níveo de labios sonrosados y ojos grises increíblemente expresivos, el cuello largo, la nuez de Adán pronunciada, el cabello rubio de consistencia etérea, prácticamente blanco con reflejos dorados. Tal y como lo recordaba, sin envejecer un solo día. Exactamente igual que la noche que se separó con un "Cuídate mucho, ¿vale?".

Le hizo prometer que tendría cuidado, que no haría las cosas sin pensar. Lo había abrazado con fuerza y a él le conmovió que le costase tantísimo separarse de él una sola noche, porque al día siguiente volverían a verse. Y cuando no volvió al día siguiente, ni al siguiente, pasó una semana, otra, un mes, dos, terminó la guerra y continuaba sin aparecer… Aquellas últimas palabras cobraron un sentido que no quería que tuviesen. Y de nuevo volvía a escucharlas en su cabeza. ¿Sabría que no iba a volver? ¿Acaso le dieron una última noche de gracia antes de meterlo donde fuera que lo metieron? Ahogó un grito. Quizá sí estaba muerto, y sabía que lo iban a matar…hasta los mortífagos les dejan a los suyos elegir su último deseo. Pero no podía estar muerto, había sido tan real. Tan dolorosamente real…

Las manos de Ginny se enredaron en su pelo, masajeando con ternura el cuero cabelludo. Sintió los labios carnosos en su mejilla. El calor de ella lo envolvió y de pronto el mundo volvió a poseer sonido.

- ¡Shh!- murmuraba ella acunándolo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Harry? ¿Qué?- trataba de aparentar tranquilidad, pero la preocupación le estaba jugando una mala pasada- ¿Están bien?

- Sí- asintió sorbiendo las lágrimas- Están dormidos…- se apartó de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos- Lo he visto, Gin- sollozó- Lo he visto.

-¿A quién?- preguntó Ginny frunciendo ligeramente el ceño para luego expandirse de nuevo en un gesto de incredulidad y temor- ¿A él?

Harry asintió dejándose llevar. Sabía que era imposible, que los muertos no regresan, pero no estaba ciego, y tampoco estaba loco. Sabía lo que habían visto sus ojos. Y aunque su mente le decía que Draco había muerto en la guerra, en su corazón latía de nuevo la esperanza de recuperar algo que nunca estuvo preparado para perder. Rompió a llorar con desesperación mientras Ginny lo acercaba a su cuerpo y lo mecía con cariño.

- Sé que no era real, pero estaba ahí…-gimió- Me habló, yo… Yo creí que estaba soñando, pero… Acababa de abrir los ojos y… - No podía continuar hablando. Sólo quería que todo hubiese sido una pesadilla, olvidarlo de una vez por todas, ser capaz de pasar página de verdad… Aunque… También quería volver a verlo. Sacarlo de donde estuviese para poder abrazarlo de nuevo, sentir otra vez esa química en una simple mirada.

Pero no podía ser. Si no estaba muerto y estaba oculto en algún lugar del que pudiese rescatarlo, no podía permitir que nada cambiase. Sí, por supuesto, lo sacaría de allí, se lo debía. Pero jamás recuperaría lo que habían tenido. Ella no se lo merecía, pensó, mirando el cabello rojo de Ginny contra su mejilla. Era su esposa y si no le debía otra cosa, sí respeto y lealtad. Ahora tenía una familia, se dijo, a la que se debía, que lo necesitaban, y a los que necesitaba. No iba a dejarlo todo por reencontrar el amor perdido. Quería a Ginny, por encima de todas las cosas, ella le daba cariño, seguridad, estabilidad. Sus hijos estaban delante de cualquier persona en su lista, lo daría todo por y para ellos. No podía abandonar a su familia por un Draco que quizá no fuese el mismo del que se enamoró, que quizá ya no sintiese nada por él.

- ¿Qué le pasa a papá?- la voz de Hector le hizo volver la cabeza. En el quicio de la puerta había dos pequeñas figuras con carita de sueño. El niño, con el pelo alborotado sostenía la mano de su hermana pequeña, que se chupaba un dedo. Colgando de la otra mano de Hector estaba el dragoncito de peluche del que jamás, en sus seis años se había separado.

- Nada, trasto- los miró tratando de esbozar una sonrisa- Venid aquí- sus hijos avanzaron cautelosos y se subieron a las rodillas de su padre. Harry los rodeó con los brazos, apretándolos contra su pecho. Hundió la cara entre las cabezas de sus pequeños y aspiró su aroma ¿Cómo podía siquiera plantarse la posibilidad de abandonarlos? Eran su vida. Esas tres personas que lo abrazaban y a quienes el mundo se les hundía porque estaba triste eran todo a lo que se debía. Por ellos había sobrevivido a una guerra, por ellos se había esforzado tanto en preservar un mundo mágico mejor para todos… Eran lo que lo mantenía en pie. ¿Por qué había tenido que aparecer? ¿Por qué su vida tenía que desmontarse siempre cuando todo comenzaba a funcionar?

- Es hora de irse a la cama- anunció Ginny pasados unos minutos- Todos- puntualizó- Cogió a Lilith del regazo de Harry y se incorporó. Él se levantó del sillón sosteniendo a Hector, que recostó su cabecita morena en el hueco de su hombro. Salieron del salón, pero antes de apagar la luz, dirigió una mirada al lugar donde había vuelto a ver el rostro de la persona amada y perdida.

Acostaron a los niños y tras darles las buenas noches, se dirigieron a su dormitorio. No cruzaron palabra mientras se desvestían y se metían en la cama. Pero cuando apagaron la luz, notó el brazo de Ginny rodeando posesivamente su cintura. Miró la cara pecosa, iluminada por la luz mortecina que entraba desde la calle, que lo miraba con preocupación.

- No dejaré que vuelvas a hundirte por él, Harry- afirmó con severidad- No lo permitiré- Besó el cabello rojo con una sonrisa triste en los labios y rodeó los hombros de Ginny con su brazo. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, y Harry suspiró.

El amanecer lo sorprendió tumbado boca arriba con los ojos fijos en el techo. Aquella noche no había podido dormir. La figura recostada sobre él se movió ligeramente. Faltaba sólo media hora para que el despertador comenzase a sonar. Cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en lo que había visto y oído, por enésima vez desde que se había acostado. Tratando de poner algo de racionalidad en el hecho de la aparición momentánea de Draco.

Pero no conseguía una explicación convincente que sosegase su espíritu. Su mente se quedaba paralizada en el momento en el que ambos se miraron a los ojos, en la milésima de segundo en la que de verdad creyó que había vuelto, en esa chispa de felicidad que se apagó nada más prenderse.

Sonó el despertador impidiéndole continuar con sus tribulaciones. Apretó los dientes odiando con toda su alma aquel sonido estridente. Ginny abrió los ojos y se lo quedó mirando.

- No has pegado ojo, ¿verdad?- negó con la cabeza. Ella se incorporó y le dio un beso en los labios- No vayas a trabajar. Yo me encargaré de los niños y de avisar al colegio- la siempre eficiente Ginevra Weasley tomó las riendas de la situación con su habitual diligencia- Te traeré una poción para que descanses, y en cuanto te despiertes, te vas directamente a hablar con Hermione de esto. Es la única que puede ayudarnos.

Asintió con cansancio. Tras abrazarlo brevemente, ella se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Escuchó desde la cama el sonido de la ducha y minutos después, Ginny entraba en la habitación envuelta en una toalla. La observó secarse con minuciosidad. El cuerpo claro, salpicado de pecas de la mujer que hoy era su esposa estaba frente a él, recordándole que el tiempo sí había pasado y que habían cambiado.

No era lo mismo tener veintiún años que treinta. Comparó mentalmente el cuerpo de Ginny ahora con el de la Ginny de su noche de bodas. La piel era ligeramente más recia, las caderas más anchas, los senos más pesados, con el pezón más oscuro y la areola más grande. El vientre plano había adquirido cierta redondez y ya no podía contar sus costillas. Alargó la mano para acariciar el muslo que ella había apoyado en la cama para subirse la media, y sonrió. Le encantaba tocarla. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa dulce. Adoraba la mujer en la que Ginny se había convertido, el cuerpo que había cambiado su perfección atlética para albergar a sus dos niños, adquiriendo la perfección femenina que poseía.

La miraba y le costaba llamarla Ginny, porque ese ya no era su nombre. Ginevra era el nombre que acudía a sus labios cuando hacían el amor, al discutir o al hablar con ella. Ginny era un nombre infantil que no le hacía justicia. Salió de la habitación completamente vestida y regresó con una taza entre las manos, llena de un oscuro brebaje que olía intensamente a lúpulo. Le tendió la poción para dormir, pero no quería beberla antes de que los niños se marchasen con ella. Se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Gracias por no dejarme caer, Gin. Gracias- murmuró en su pelo. Ella le acarició la espalda- Ya visto yo a los enanos- resopló- Luego me tomaré la poción y me acostaré, te lo prometo. Cuando os marchéis.

Harry fue a despertar a los niños. Lilith se quejó, haciendo que se le formase un nudo en la garganta. Por su culpa la niña no había podido dormir bien. Pasó a Hector, que le dio un beso adormilado en la mejilla y lo abrazó fuerte. Sintió ganas de llorar. Por fin pudo lavarles la cara y mientras el niño se vestía solo, él dejó lista a la pequeña. Los llevó hasta la cocina, donde, por un día, desayunaron los cuatro sentados a la mesa. Todo parecía ir bien, pero Harry sabía que las cosas estaban siendo demasiado perfectas. Y aunque le encantaba hacer bromas con los niños y con Ginny, disfrutar de una mañana sin gritos, sin prisas, sin malas caras, sabía que la falsa sensación de tranquilidad duraría poco.

Y así fue. Apenas se despidieron de él con un beso, se quedó solo con la taza entre las manos. Notando como poco a poco iba perdiendo el calor entre sus dedos. Se levantó de la silla con pesadez y cogió un pedazo de pergamino y su pluma siempre entintada para escribirle una nota a Hermione. Como bien había dicho Ginny, tenía que saber de una vez por todas qué le había ocurrido a Draco. Por más que doliese, tenía que enfrentarse a ello. Y Hermione era la única persona en la que confiaba lo suficiente como para poner el alma en sus manos, que tenía el poder de hacer lo inevitable, llegados a este punto.

Ordenó a Dobby que recogiese los restos del desayuno, aunque sabía que no era necesario. Se acostó en su dormitorio tras engullir de un solo trago la poción que Ginny le había preparado y dejado sobre la mesilla de noche. Poco después notó como el sueño se apoderaba de sus sentidos y hacía sus párpados más pesados. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la dulce sensación de seguridad que la poción otorgaba.

No habrían pasado más de seis horas cuando lo despertó un golpeteo persistente en la ventana. Un búho pardo de ojos amarillos se mantenía en el aire frente a la ventana, sosteniendo una carta en el pico. Se levantó trabajosamente, apartando las cobijas con fastidio y abrió la ventana. El búho se posó en su brazo mientras abría el pliego de papel. Era de Hermione.

_Hola Harry;_

_Sé que te va a fastidiar que te lo diga, pero llevo años esperando esta nota_. _Ven a casa a las cuatro y tras el té, veremos qué hacemos para descubrir lo que le ocurrió a Draco. Blaise se llevará al Carel al cine para que estemos solos._

_Un abrazo: Hermione_

Miró el despertador: la una del medio día. Podría ir a por los niños al colegio y pedirle a Blaise que se los llevase con Carel y con él, pero sabía que no sería necesario. Ginny se habría puesto en contacto con su madre y sin duda alguna, la Sra. Weasley estaría más que encantada de hacerse cargo de ellos el tiempo que hiciese falta. Se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo. El agua caliente le golpeó la nuca mientras apoyaba la frente en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

Lo intentaba, de veras que lo intentaba, pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas al hecho de que Draco le había pedido ayuda. Que lo sacase de allí ¿Qué lo sacase de dónde? Estaba muerto, y no había forma de resucitar a un muerto, menos aún cuando jamás habían encontrado el cuerpo, pero… ¿Y si no estaba muerto? ¿Dónde estaba? Ya no quedaban mortífagos que pudiesen mantenerlo secuestrado ¿Y si habían pasado por alto algún zulo y estaba allí encerrado? La sola posibilidad le encogía el corazón.

Salió del baño y comió algunas sobras antes de vestirse. Era temprano, pero no podía quedarse encerrado en casa haciendo tiempo. Hermione vivía en las afueras de Londres, en un pueblecito muggle que los tenía a Blaise y a ella por una pareja de hippies raros, así que si en lugar de aparecerse cerca de la casa, iba en tren hasta allí, cubriría prácticamente las dos horas y media que le quedaban hasta las cuatro.

Escribió a Ginny una nota que dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina y salió de casa sin olvidarse la mochila que siempre lo acompañaba. Dentro llevaba, más por costumbre que por necesidad, la capa de invisibilidad. Además de una libreta, varios bolígrafos, una botella de agua, caramelos, su móvil, calculadora, la cartera y un pequeño botiquín (indispensable cuando tienes niños pequeños)

Se apareció cerca de la estación de Victoria y bajó las escaleras color chocolate. Observando una vez más con horror los murales que anunciaban la Tate Gallery. Esperó en el andén unos diez minutos hasta que llegó el tren que necesitaba. Se acomodó junto a una ventanilla y sacando la libreta y un par de bolígrafos que lo ayudarían a pasar la casi hora y media de viaje.

Estuvo escribiendo absorto prácticamente todo el viaje y cuando la megafonía anunció su parada, guardó a regañadientes sus útiles de escritura en la mochila y pulsó el botón para solicitar la parada. Contempló el verde paisaje al tiempo que el tren ralentizaba su marcha. La estación era bonita, de madera oscura que todavía desprendía cierto aroma a brea. Flores alegres en torno al edificio y una avenida adoquinada que se adentraba en el pueblo. Siguió aquella hasta casi el final. Hermione vivía ligeramente alejada del pueblo, pero quería llevarle algo agradeciendo el favor que iba a hacerle. Por ello paró en una pastelería y compró algunas pastas para el té.

Se desvió por una de las callejuelas de aquel pueblo, sintiendo que si no fuera por los coches asomando dentro de los garajes, habría podido decir que se había trasladado a algún punto del pasado. Caminó sin rumbo aparente hasta que sus ojos encontraron una casa antigua, aunque alegre, que se erigía sobre la colina. El corazón latía violentamente contra su pecho. Temeroso por un lado y deseoso por otro de obtener respuestas a todas las preguntas que le abigarraban el cerebro. Sabía que sería la peor tarde de su vida, pero, irónicamente, era lo único que podía hacer para no hundirse de nuevo, como lo había hecho hacía casi diez años.

Subió los escalones del porche y tiró de la cadenilla que hizo sonar una campana, avisando a Hermione de su presencia, aunque no dudaba que ella ya lo sabía. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose a la puerta, que al abrirse reveló la melena siempre alborotada de la chica y la sonriente cara de su amiga tras unas gafas de pasta.

- ¡Harry!- exclamó haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar, al tiempo que un gato atigrado le pasaba entre las piernas- Félix - el animal se alejó hacia el interior de la casa con arrogancia mientras ella le daba un abrazo rápido- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó mirándolo clínicamente- Bueno, por lo menos has dormido.

- Sí, poción mediante, pero sí- ella hizo un gesto desdeñoso y cerró la puerta tras él- He traído algo para el té- anunció entregándole la bandejita de cartón.

- ¡Oh, Harry!- sonrió ampliamente- Me alegro, porque para la cocina soy un absoluto desastre…realmente, para la casa en general- suspiró.- Por eso lo mío con Ron no podía ser…- la mujer avanzó cojeando hacia la cocina apoyada en un bastón.

- Por eso, y porque es un bala perdida, Hermione, que no se te olvide ese detalle- rió.

- Es cierto, es cierto- asintió dejándose caer en una silla de la impoluta cocina- Menos mal que Blaise se conforma con la comida que hacen los elfos…

- ¿Con la comida de los elfos?- fingió escandalizarse bromeando Harry- ¡Hermione!

- ¡Bah! Cállate, que les pago- la tetera que estaba al fuego comenzó a silbar.- ¿Puedes poner tú el té?- lo miró suplicante frotándose el muslo izquierdo.

- Claro- sacó el bote de té del armario sobre el fregadero y vertió tres cucharadas en el pocillo de la tetera- ¿Te sigue doliendo?- la miró con el ceño fruncido a la vez que apagaba el fuego.

- Bueno, haber estado sin pierna dos semana no es moco de pavo, ¿eh?- sonrió con amargura.- Los sanadores no la colocaron bien, y se me ha quedado tocado el nervio ciático. De vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, me duele.

- Lo siento- la miró compungido. Hermione había pagado muy cara su participación en la guerra. Alcanzada por multitud de maldiciones, se había debilitado mucho, y la batalla final casi fue mortal para ella. Le fracturaron la mayoría de los huesos largos del cuerpo y hubieron de seccionarle la pierna izquierda para poder curarle la articulación de la cadera. Luego la volvieron a colocar en su sitio, pero la falta de conocimientos anatómicos de los sanadores hizo que una mala conexión de nervios, dejase su nervio ciático dañado de forma irreversible.

- No digas estupideces- se levantó para abrazarlo. El aroma familiar de su amiga lo envolvió y ocultó el rostro en la espesa mata de pelo- Me metí allí porque quise, ¿de acuerdo? Nadie me obligó, Harry- la apretó con fuerza. Había estado tan cerca de perderla a ella también- Además, gracias a los ocho meses de reposo, y a lo que me aburrí en San Mungo, afloraron mis poderes ocultos- ambos rieron.

Harry se separó de su amiga y la ayudó a tomar asiento de nuevo. Vertió el té ya reposado en las dos tazas y desempaquetó la bandeja con las pastas. Hermione cogió una y la saboreó con delicia. Quedó claro que durante el té se establecería una especie de tregua en la que no harían ningún comentario sobre lo que vendría después. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y sin decir nada supieron que se aferrarían a ese momento, temerosos de no tener ningún recuerdo agradable de aquella tarde.

- Carel va a gusto al colegio, ¿verdad?- preguntó por hablar de algo.

- ¿A gusto?- Hermione elevó las cejas divertida- Ese niño ha salido a sus padres, no hay duda. La otra noche, antes de leerle un cuento, me preguntó cuantas horas faltaban para volver al colegio- rió tras beber un sorbo de té- Y cuando se lo dije preguntó: ¿Tantas? Mamá, ¿no puedes hacer que el tiempo vaya más rápido?

- Jajajaja- rió Harry- Recuerdo el primer año de Carel- el hijo de Blaise y Hermione había sido el primer niño que apuntaron a la escuela que él había fundado- Todos los niños lloran al llegar, pero él lo hacía al salir.

- Pues anda que tu niño- sonrió involuntariamente, cualquier mención a su hijo le provocaba aquella reacción. Pensar en el pequeño y revoltoso crío hacía que una cálida sensación invadiese su cuerpo- Ginny me contó que en su primer día le dijo a la maestra que era muy tonta, porque no se sabía todos los colores. Él conocía el ocre, terracota, aguamarina… ¡jajajaja!

- Sí, lo recuerdo. Cuando era más pequeño, antes de empezar el colegio, por las tardes pintábamos juntos y le decía nombres de los colores de la caja de pinturas de…-su rostro se ensombreció. Aquella caja de pinturas había sido una de las pocas cosas que se llevó de las habitaciones que compartió con Draco en Malfoy's Manor durante un par de años, hasta que se desató la guerra abierta- de Draco.

Se quedó callado mirando el líquido ambarino en su taza, empujando la rodaja de limón hacia el fondo para observar cómo ascendía de nuevo. Algo que él era incapaz de hacer sin ayuda. No podía flotar desde donde estaba a la superficie. Ahora comprendía que nunca lo había hecho. La sensación de seguridad y felicidad no era más que un aporte de oxígeno desde el exterior. Realmente, nunca había vuelto a aflorar a la superficie tras la guerra. Hermione le cogió la mano que descansaba sobre la mesa y la apretó.

- ¡Hey!- alzó la cabeza. Hermione le sonreía consoladora- Dentro de poco podrás preguntarle qué le parece que un crío revoltoso haga rayotes con sus lápices de colores- Pensar que en unos pocos minutos quizá pudiera hablar con él, casi le paró el corazón. Si lograban dar con él significaría que estaba muerto, y por muy horrible que pudiese parecer, una parte de él lo deseaba fervientemente. Si estaba muerto, podría pasar página de una vez por todas.

No podía soportar la tensión, la incertidumbre, los recuerdos de los últimos meses de la guerra. El horror al que tuvo que enfrentarse, la muerte de Voldemort. Había necesitado más que nunca el calor de alguien a su lado por las noches, las caricias, los besos, el cariño de Draco…y no lo había tenido. Su depresión duró más de un año y le costó salir al mundo de nuevo. Revivir todo aquello lo llenaba de una profunda angustia. Le hacía sentir vulnerable y en peligro de nuevo. Hundió la cabeza entre los brazos aterrorizado. Consciente por primera vez de a lo que se iba a enfrentar aquella tarde. A la verdad. A lo que realmente había ocurrido. ¿Y si era distinta de lo que él siempre había creído? ¿Y si no podía soportar que la realidad difiriese de lo que él había imaginado? Ahora sabía que no estaba seguro de querer saberlo, pero… ¿y si sí había traicionado a Draco? ¿No se esforzó lo suficiente en buscarlo? ¿Por qué se dio por vencido tan pronto? ¿Por qué no insistió más y probó todo en el momento en el que se dieron cuenta de que había desaparecido? ¿Acaso no confiaba en él? (isa tiene razón, esto hay que explicarlo mejor)

- No puedo esperar más, Hermione- gimió temeroso de que si alargaban el tiempo de espera se arrepintiera. No sería justo para Draco si hiciese eso. Ya no era justo que hubiese esperado tanto tiempo para hacerlo- Tenemos que hacerlo ya- la miró a los ojos castaños. Ella suspiró.

- Tienes razón- Se había levantado y apoyaba una mano en su hombro- No tiene sentido demorarlo más. Creo que nueve años de incertidumbre han sido más que suficiente. Para todos.- Se apoyó en el bastón- Vamos al ático, que es donde lo tengo todo- Subieron las escaleras despacio. Ella apoyándose en él, siendo el soporte que Harry necesitaba para encarar el futuro, ocurriese lo que ocurriese.

Nunca había estado en aquel ático, ya que hasta el momento no había recurrido a su amiga por motivos referentes a su profesión. Lo que vio le sorprendió. La faceta de vidente de hermione era para él como la cara oculta de la Luna, sabía que existía, pero jamás la había visto. La estancia esta repleta de libros sobre Adivinación, una mesa baja sobre la que se sostenía una inmensa bola de cristal, diversas barajas de tarot, una bandeja con Runas y una pizarra abarrotada de fórmulas aritmánticas. Obviamente, había decidido saberlo todo sobre su nuevo Don, y lo había conseguido.

Durante los meses que Hermione pasó postrada en una cama en San Mungo, sin más ocupación que mirar al techo, el cerebro necesitado de retos de la chica se aburría soberanamente, así que, misteriosamente, afloraron unas facultades de videncia que ya las habría querido para sí la profesora Trelawney. Según los estudios que llevaron a cabo en ella, ese poder siempre estuvo ahí, pero jamás había estado el cerebro lo suficientemente relajado como para permitirle despertar.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?- preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en una cómoda butaca.- Me has hablado de sueños y extrañas visiones- Harry asintió nervioso. Y se sentó frente a ella, al otro lado de lado de la mesa con la bola de cristal, junto a la que la chica había dejado plegadas sus gafas.

- ¿Por qué llevabas años esperando que viniese a hablar de esto?- cuestionó a su vez tragando saliva. Si Hermione sabía algo y se lo había estado callando, jamás se lo perdonaría.

- Pues porque no has hablado de esto con nadie, ni siquiera con Ginny. Has rehuido el tema de Draco desde que desapareció- sonrió con tristeza- Y no es porque pueda ver cosas que otros no ven, sino porque soy tu amiga, sabía que algo raro estaba pasando y sabía que no te lo habías quitado de la cabeza.- Lo miró con seriedad y una ligera preocupación- Harry, voy a hacer todo lo posible para saber qué le ha ocurrido, exploraremos todas las posibilidades y no saldremos de esta habitación hasta que tengamos alguna certeza sobre lo que le pasó, ¿de acuerdo?- asintió de nuevo sintiéndose estúpido por no haber acudido a ella antes- Pero antes que nada, quiero que me cuentes qué ha ocurrido para que hayas acudido a mi. Y quiero todos los detalles, porque ni voy a juzgarte ni nada de lo que me digas saldrá de esta habitación por mi parte. Primero por amistad y segundo por respeto al secreto profesional o de confesión, cómo tú lo veas, que me obliga.

Respiró hondo y hundió la cabeza entre las manos. Carraspeó mientras ponía en orden sus ideas. ¿Cuándo comenzó todo? ¿Fue el día de su boda? No, sabía que la cosa venía de más atrás. La presencia de Draco junto a él había comenzado al mismo tiempo que desapareció. Siempre pensó que era una estrategia de su inconsciente para impedirse olvidarlo, y se había escudado en ello cada vez que le parecía verlo.

Le contó a Hermione cada sueño, cada visión. Todas y cada una de las sensaciones extrañas que relacionaba con él. Habló por primera vez de su última noche juntos, de lo que había dicho Draco y del significado que había tenido para él en aquel momento y el que había cobrado ahora. Expresó sus teorías y miedos sobre cuál era el misterio que envolvía todo aquello. Ahora que había comenzado a hablar, no podía parar. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que su amiga había comenzado a tomar apuntes a vuelapluma. Relató despacio, desgranando las palabras, los hechos de la noche anterior. La voz se le cortó al repetir la súplica de Draco…

- No puede estar muerto, ¿verdad?- preguntó con la esperanza de que Hermione hubiese desentrañado lo ocurrido sólo con lo que le había contado. Que escondiese en la manga la maravillosa solución que siempre había tenido a punto cuando se les presentaba una encrucijada- Si…Si estuviese muerto, no tendría ningún sentido que me pidiese ayuda, ¿no?

- No parace muy lógico, desde luego, pero… No sé qué decirte, Harry- se encogió de hombros- No hay que dar nada por supuesto- la chica respiró hondo y exhaló el aire con un profundo suspiro- Bueno, creo que lo más sensato sería empezar por lo peor y descartarlo cuanto antes.

- ¿Empezar por lo peor?- el corazón se le encogió de terror- No te referirás a…

- Voy a hacer una invocación- explicó- A los muertos- un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo- Llevo desde que soy capaz de hacerlo, deseando que su madre o tú vinieseis a pedírmelo, Harry. Le tomé aprecio cuando lo conocí, pero necesitaba un vínculo terreno más fuerte que yo, alguien a quién él se sintiese ligado y que se sintiese, a su vez, ligado a él. Si está muerto, no tendrá más remedio que aparecer.

- ¿Y si no acude?- el corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Había sabido desde un principio que aquello era lo que harían, pero hasta ahora no lo había visto como algo real, algo que pudiera hacerse. - ¿Cómo sabremos que le pasa? ¿O donde está?

- Será un poco más laborioso, y requerirá muchas más conjeturas- inclinó la cabeza pensativa- pero lo encontraremos, Harry, te juro que lo encontraremos.

Con parsimonia ritual, Hermione corrió las cortinas atenuando considerablemente la luz de la habitación. Prendió las bujías con los dedos y trazó un círculo que los incluyó a los dos. El incienso abotargaba los sentidos, y por unos instantes, Harry creyó estar de vuelta en el aula de Adivinación de Hogwarts. Entonces Hermione comenzó a recitar la invocación.

Mientras su amiga entonaba aquel cántico adormecedor, apenas un murmullo en una lengua extraña, Harry estaba atento, manteniendo un silencio tenso, a algún cambio en el ambiente que le indicase si la invocación estaba funcionando o no. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos se apretaban contra los brazos del sillón con tanta fuerza que sus dedos estaban blancos del esfuerzo. Se balanceaba suavemente hacia delante y hacia atrás, y de pronto, calló. Contuvo la respiración. La observó murmurar sin apenas mover los labios y sin emitir sonido alguno. Veía los globos oculares girar tras los párpados, como cuando estamos sumidos en un profundo sueño.

Tragó saliva. Ahora estaba mucho más preocupado de que Hermione estuviese bien que de cualquiera que fuese el resultado de aquella invocación. No podría nunca afirmar el tiempo que transcurrió hasta que Hermione exhaló un profundo gemido y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sillón. Temblaba como si fuese presa de un frío intenso y respiraba de forma irregular. Se acercó a ella y cuando se arrodilló a su lado, abrió los ojos, fijando su mirada desenfocada en él. Por primera vez, temió que la invocación hubiese funcionado, que estuviese muerto. No quería tener que asumir que se había marchado de verdad. Ahora que las dudas habían vuelto a aflorar, ahora que existía una posibilidad de volver a estar cerca de él… no quería volver a perderlo.

- No está muerto- afirmó con voz queda, entrecortada por el castañeteo de sus dientes. Aquellas palabras tardaron un instante en penetrar a través de su cerebro, durante el cual su corazón se olvidó de latir. Cuando lo recordó, bombeó la sangre con fuerza, enviando a Harry una oleada de calor que le eliminó parte del frío interno que llevaba años invadiéndolo.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó tendiéndole un vaso de agua, que su amiga bebió con avidez. La mujer respiró hondo varias veces y se frotó los brazos- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque…- comenzó tras unos instantes de silencio, durante los cuales enfocó su mirada en el rostro de Harry- con esta invocación sondeas el mundo de los muertos y no está allí. No está muerto- afirmo de nuevo, esta vez con vehemencia.

- ¿Y cómo sabemos que le pasa?- el corazón le latía con violencia, mezcla de miedo y excitación- ¿O dónde está?

- No lo sé…- con un movimiento de la varita apareció una manta en la que se envolvió- Mientras realizaba la invocación creía que iba a funcionar, porque lo veía junto a ti, cada vez con más claridad- cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos, cómo si tratase de poner en orden sus ideas- Pero cuando he terminado…él ha desaparecido, y al adentrarme en el plano de los espíritus, no lo he encontrado por ninguna parte.

Harry la abrazó, tratando de infundirle parte del calor que se había apoderado de él. No estaba muerto. ¡No estaba muerto!, pero… ¿dónde estaba entonces? ¿Cómo darían con él? Ahora el camino de búsqueda que se extendía ante ellos era muchísimo más complejo de lo que había imaginado. No sabía como terminaría aquello, ni qué encontrarían al final. Lo único que sabía, es que esta vez no se daría por vencido hasta que no obtuviese una respuesta, por desesperanzadora que fuese.

- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- preguntó con desolación. Hermione lo miró a los ojos con seriedad y sonrió suavemente.

- Tengo una corazonada- anunció. Harry se apartó de ella.- He estudiado mucho sobre los planos, los distintos tipos, sus características…y por lo que he visto durante la invocación, el hecho de que haya aparecido junto a ti mientras lo invocaba, pero que luego no haya podido encontrarlo entre los muertos…. Creo que está aquí, Harry, ahora mismo, en esta misma habitación…pero en un plano de realidad alternativo…

La miró estupefacto. Mudo. Ni siquiera podía ordenar sus pensamientos de forma coherente. Tan solo podía pensar que "estaba aquí, en aquella habitación". Probablemente, ya que si había alguien que sabía de todo aquello era ella, estaba en lo cierto. Un plano de realidad alternativo. Tragó saliva ¿Siempre había estado allí? ¿Y cómo lo devolverían al plano de realidad, real?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con un plano de realidad alternativo?- preguntó titubeante.

- La vida en la Tierra está dividida en varios planos, el plano de los muertos, el plano de ciertos seres fantásticos, el plano de las almas no nacidas…. Llamamos "plano real" al que contiene la vida físicamente hablando, en el resto de planos, la existencia no es corpórea, es espiritual.

- ¿Y él en qué plano está?- frunció el entrecejo y se sirvió un vaso de agua de una jarra que ya estaba allí cuando subieron. Se sorprendió del sabor fresco.

- Pues…- alargó la mano hacia la mesilla y cogió las notas que había tomado mientras Harry le contaba su historia. Las repasó en silencio, manteniéndolo, inconscientemente, se dijo Harry, en ascuas. Varios libros volaron hacia a ella con un movimiento de su varita. Los hojeó febrilmente, tomando algunas anotaciones sobre los apuntes que mantenía en sus rodillas. Cerró los ojos pensativa y repasó todo de nuevo, como creando un esquema invisible tras sus párpados- Creo que "fabricó" un plano- habló por fin.- Y por lo que me has contado, y lo poco que he podido ver, es un plano que está anclado a ti.- meneó la cabeza insegura. – Por eso, a veces, has podido vislumbrarlo, bien porque eres emotivamente más sensible, bien porque en ciertas épocas del año, la línea que separa unos planos de otros es más delgada….

Anclado a él… ¿eso quería decir que la presencia que intuía como Draco era real? ¿Qué no era ninguna estrategia de su subconsciente? Suspiró. Draco siempre había estado a su lado, en todo momento… De pronto sintió una profunda pena por su antiguo amor. Diez años preso dentro de algo que creó él mismo. Debía de ser frustrante. Aunque, si el lo había creado y realizado el ritual para entrar en él, ¿cómo es que seguía allí? ¿No había diseñado otro ritual para anular el plano y volver a la "realidad?

- ¿Y por qué no puede salir?- Hermione levantó la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

- Seguramente porque cometió algún error al realizar el hechizo para salir…- el corazón se le encogió de miedo.

- ¿Podremos sacarlo?- se había levantado y caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación nervioso, retorciéndose las manos de angustia. Ahora que ya casi sabían lo que había ocurrido, ahora que ya sabían que seguía vivo, sería mucho más terrible saber que no podrían sacarlo de allí, y que estaría atrapado para siempre.

- Sólo si sabiendo cual fue el ritual que preparó, detectamos el fallo y hacemos el ritual inverso…- resopló. No iban a poder sacarlo de allí, y jamás se perdonaría tener que dejarlo allí encerrado.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a saber qué ritual diseñó? Es más, Hermione, ¿cómo vamos a detectar cuál fue su error?- se sentó y hundió la cabeza entre los brazos con desesperación- Es imposible…

- No desesperes, ¿vale?- Hermione se acercó a él y lo abrazó- Probablemente tendrá el ritual trazado en su Libro de las Sombras…en su casa.

- Hermione- la miró con amargura- Hace casi diez años que desapareció. ¿De verdad esperas que su madre no lo haya tirado?- sabía que estaba siendo absurdamente negativo. Él conocía a Narcisa, había convivido con ella y sabía que era más que posible que ella no hubiese tocado absolutamente nada de las habitaciones de su hijo, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones sobre algo que, como era habitual para él, acabase truncándose en su mejor momento.

- Siempre podemos ir a ver…- su amiga le acarició el pelo- Harry, si algo le pasara a Hector o a Lilith… ¿tú tirarías sus cosas? ¿Te desharías de algo que hubiesen amado, o que les hubiese servido de utilidad?- Negó con la cabeza. Hermione tenía razón. Era su hijo, al que había amado por encima de todas las cosas, por el que se había arriesgado hasta el punto de poner en riesgo su vida, perdiendo todo cuanto había conseguido. Seguro que conservaba de él todo lo que pudiese ayudarla a que estuviese siempre presente en la casa.

Pero volver allí…. Tragó saliva. Desde que Draco había desaparecido, nunca había sido capaz de volver a aquella casa, de recoger sus cosas de las habitaciones que había compartido. Fue Narcisa quien se las envió. Se sintió culpable por no haber visitado a la mujer que lo había acogido en su hogar, con la que había compartido el cariño de su hijo, noches junto a la chimenea, pero no se había sentido con fuerza de revivir algo que le era tan doloroso. Sabía que Narcisa comprendería que no podía verla sin recordar a Draco, y que no quería recordarlo para evitar hundirse más todavía en aquel pozo oscuro que le impedía vivir. Pero ahora, no tenía más remedio que volver para intentar sacar a Draco de aquel plano.

La luz que entraba por los resquicios de las persianas bajadas era ya mortecina, y tras consultar su reloj, Harry descubrió que, en efecto, se había hecho bastante tarde. Ayudó a Hermione a bajar de aquella habitación que ahora se le antojaba siniestra y de nuevo en la cocina, dieron cuenta, hambrientos, de las pastas que debían acompañar al té, que se había enfriado abandonado en las tazas.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry miró el papel en blanco frente a él

Harry miró el papel en blanco frente a él. La mano con la pluma entintada temblaba ligeramente. Tenía que escribir aquella carta, pero el mero hecho de tener que dirigirse a la que fue su suegra, tras varios años evitándola, lo tenía paralizado.

Debían ir a Malfoy Manor a rebuscar en las cosas de Draco sino porque sabía que si existía la posibilidad de que estuviera vivo, ella tenía más derecho que nadie a saberlo. Así que más le valía sobreponerse al terror del papel en blanco y hacerlo. No había sido un Gryffindor por nada

Respiró hondo y volvió a mojar la pluma. ¿Debía empezar con un "Querida Narcissa" o era mejor "Sra. Malfoy"? Si bien habían llegado a tener una relación muy cercana y se trataron por el nombre de pila mientras convivieron, hacía diez años que no se veían y quizá tutearla no fuera apropiado. Sin embargo, no podía imaginarse tratándola formalmente, como si no se conocieran de nada.

Tampoco era fácil decirle que después de tanto tiempo, tras haberse incluso casado y tenido dos hijos, había decidido buscar a Draco, porque se le había aparecido, y que era posible que lo hubieran encontrado. Sonaba demasiado inverosímil hasta para él, y sabía de sobra que Narcissa no se tomaría a bien algo que ella considerara una broma sobre el tema.

Se mordió el labio. Una cabeza oscura y despeinada asomó por el borde de la mesa, mirándolo con los enormes ojos aguamarina y la alegre cara pecosa sonriéndole.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó observándolo con la cabeza ladeada, recordándole a un pequeño y curioso velocirraptor - ¿Por qué estás tan serio?- Harry miró a su hijo y tuvo una idea. Su experiencia como profesor le había enseñado que los niños siempre decían la verdad y tenían un modo de ver la vida tan poco contaminado por la sociedad y los vicios culturales, que podías esperar de ellos consejos sencillos y lógicos, aunque a veces muy inocentes.

- Tengo que escribir una carta a una señora pidiéndole un favor- le explicó subiéndolo a su regazo- pero…aunque hace tiempo viví en su casa, y la quería mucho, hace muchos años que no hablamos- Hector lo miraba interesado- Así que no sé cómo pedirle el favor sin que se ofenda- Aguardó intrigado mientras su hijo meditaba.

- ¿Y por qué ya no habláis?- Harry lo miró y tragó saliva, ¿cómo explicárselo a un niño tan pequeño? Buscó cuidadosamente las palabras para que pudiera entenderlo, ya que de ningún modo iba a mentir a su hijo, no lo había hecho nunca antes y no iba a empezar ahora.

- Cuando luché en la guerra... ¿te acuerdas que te lo conté?- Hector asintió. - Yo quería mucho a tu tío Draco, sabes quién es, ¿verdad, Thor?

- Claro, la caja de pinturas era suya…- se recostó contra su pecho y tras un momento de silencio, le preguntó- ¿Erais novios? - Harry miró la coronilla arremolinada y contuvo la respiración unos segundos. ¿Cómo había llegado el niño a esa conclusión?

- Sí, Hector. Nos queríamos muchísimo- tragó saliva, no tenía ningún sentido ocultar una verdad que quizá dentro de poco sacudiese toda su vida- Tanto, que estuvimos un tiempo viviendo juntos, y con nosotros su madre, la señora a quien he de escribir.

- ¿Y os peleasteis y por eso la señora y tú no os habláis?

- No, hijo, Draco…desapareció, y pensamos que se había muerto.- Apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza- Yo no quise volver a ver a su madre porque me recordaba a él y eso me hacía daño.

- ¿No está muerto?- le preguntó con incredulidad- ¿Y dónde estaba?

- No sé cómo explicártelo para que lo entiendas, pequeño- Acarició el alborotado cabello de su hijo- Algún día te lo contaré, te lo prometo, cuando sepa bien cómo hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?- Hector sonrió satisfecho.

- ¿Tú sigues queriendo a esa señora?- Se encogió de hombros al tiempo que asentía- ¿Y ella te sigue queriendo a ti?

- No lo sé, hijo, supongo…No es fácil dejar de querer a alguien.

- Pues dile en la carta que sientes haberte portado mal con ella y que la quieres mucho y ya está papá- el niño se giró para mirarlo- A veces yo me porto mal y pienso que no me vais a perdonar nunca, pero cuando te pido perdón , mamá y tú siempre me perdonáis, porque me queréis- Se ensanchó la sonrisa de Hector, y él le dio un cachete cariñoso en el cogote- Seguro que te perdona.

Disimuló una risa y bajó a Hector al suelo, con orden de ir a vestirse y de ayudar a su madre con Lilith para la cena de aquella noche. Mr. y Mrs. Weasley los habían invitado a todos a cenar a La Madriguera para conmemorar el cincuenta aniversario de su unión. Lo vio desaparecer por la puerta del salón, y con un resoplido trató de centrarse de nuevo en la tarea que lo ocupaba, aunque no podía evitar darle vueltas a lo que había dicho su hijo.

Sí, Thor tenía razón, a él no le costaba ningún esfuerzo perdonarlo cuando se portaba mal, porque no era más que un niño travieso, no había maldad o cobardía en sus actos. Rompía cosas, causaba algún desastre que otro y desobedecía de vez en cuando, pero nunca había hecho algo que él considerase que no debía ser perdonado o castigado con algo más allá de una buena charla y una tarde sin ver los dibujos o sin hacer algo que a él le gustase especialmente. Gin era más dura que él en ese sentido, y su tema de discusión más habitual era precisamente cómo disciplinar a sus hijos. Ella hablaba de castigos, modales y horarios seguidos a rajatabla, y él, que había tenido una infancia bastante más triste, abogaba por que los niños lo pasaran bien. Era pedagogo y sabía que cierta disciplina, seguir un horario y enseñar respeto a los niños era algo necesario, pero tampoco creía que fuera bueno ser demasiado purista al respecto.

Sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la carta. ¿Perdonaría Narcissa su ausencia, o su falta de contacto? ¿O que nunca hubiera hecho el esfuerzo de buscar a Draco? ¿Le permitiría fisgonear en su casa por una posibilidad que si salía mal reabriría una herida que tantos años había costado cerrar? Se mordió el labio con fuerza y cerró los ojos Había querido a aquella mujer casi como a su madre, le había confiado cosas que nadie más conocía…Ni siquiera Ron, o Hermione…Aún recordaba con un estremecimiento el abrazo que le dio la última vez que se vieron, en el entierro de Draco. Sí, Narcissa lo quería, o al menos, lo había querido. Siguiendo el consejo de su hijo, mojó la pluma y comenzó a escribir.

_Querida Narcissa:_

_Espero que al recibo de la presente te encuentres bien de salud, y aunque estoy seguro que de que te sorprende recibir una carta mía, espero que la recibas con alegría y cariño._

_Antes de hablarte del motivo que me lleva a ponerme en contacto contigo después de tantos años, quiero aprovechar la ocasión para disculparme por lo desafortunado de mi comportamiento contigo._

_Perdiste a tu hijo y yo, cegado por mis propios sentimientos, no supe ver más allá de mi dolor, no comprendiendo cómo debías sentirte, y alejándome en un momento en el que quizá más me necesitabas. Quizá hubiera sido más fácil para ambos si hubiésemos compartido el duelo por quien tanto quisimos, y todavía queremos con toda la fuerza de nuestro corazón._

_Ahora soy padre, y sé, aunque por suerte no lo haya vivido, que perder a un hijo es lo más horrible que puede ocurrirle a alguien. Espero que puedas perdonar mi egoísmo durante todo este tiempo. De verdad que lamento no haber tenido valor para ir a verte._

_Ha sido mi hijo mayor, Hector, quien me ha sugerido que comenzase esta carta por una disculpa, aunque no fuera el motivo de sentarme a escribir. No obstante, aunque me muevan otras cosas para dirigirme a ti, mi disculpa no es menos sentida,y que la aceptaras, Narcissa, sosegaría mi corazón y me permitiría recuperar parte de la paz que perdimos hace ya demasiado tiempo._

_  
El verdadero motivo de mi carta es, por un lado, saber si sigues conservando las cosas de Draco, y por otro, si no te importaría que les echara un vistazo. Es realmente importante Narcissa, pero creo que ponerlo sobre papel es demasiado complicado. Ya te contaré cuando nos veamos. Sabes que si no necesitara esto, no osaría pedirte algo así._

_Si no es mucho pedir, ¿podrías recibirnos el sábado a Blaise, su esposa, Ginevra y yo? Será un placer volver a verte._

_Gracias de antemano y un cálido abrazo:_

_Harry_

Miró la carta con un nudo en la garganta y la releyó. Esperaba que Narcissa lo entendiera y aceptara tanto sus disculpas como la visita. Sabía que había sido muy vago en la explicación, pero al igual que no había podido encontrar las palabras para explicarle a su hijo la situación, no las encontraba para decirle a la mujer a la que había querido caso como a una madre, que era posible que su hijo no estuviera muerto, que pensaban que estaba en un plano astral ligado a él y que necesitaban buscar entre sus cosas para ver si había hecho un registro del ritual, detectaban el error y lo sacaban de allí, eso sí, teniendo en cuenta de que todo estaba basado en suposiciones y que aún siendo acertadas, existían cien millones de cosas que podían salir mal en el proceso de sacarlo de plano, por lo que tampoco era garantía de que fuera a volver. No podía escribirlo. Narcissa tenía que saberlo, tenía ese derecho, mucho más que cualquiera de ellos, pero sería él quien se lo diría en persona, si accedía que investigaran entre las cosas de Draco.

Sopló la tinta para que se secase y silbó a Hedwig. Su fiel lechuza, a la que ya sólo empleaba para correos especiales, se posó en la percha junto al escritorio y lo miró con sus ojos ambarinos mientras enrollaba el pergamino y lo sellaba con el lacre verde.

Ató el rollo de pergamino a la pata de la rapaz y la acarició con ternura.

- Es para Narcissa, preciosa- la lechuza lo miró con algo que él interpretó como sorpresa y ululó complacida- Sí, sé que ya era hora.- Sonrió. Hedwig mordisqueó cariñosamente su dedo y salió volando por la ventana abierta. Tras guardar los aperos de escritura en el cajón, se levantó. Miró su reloj con cierta inquietud. Aún tenía que ducharse y arreglarse para la cena.

Ginny entró con los niños en el salón y lo miró con sonrisa indulgente. Ya estaban los tres vestidos. Se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla, aspirando el aroma cítrico y floral que formaba parte de ella.

- Mientras te arreglas veremos los dibujos- Hector y Lilith estallaron en gritos de júbilo.

Duchándose, repasó mentalmente los días que habían transcurrido desde que hicieran el ritual en casa de Hermione. Tras asegurar a Ginny que nada cambiaría lo que tenían, fuera cual fuese el desenlace y que ella y sus hijos eran lo más importante en su vida, comenzó a ser mucho más cariñosa, trataba de pasar más tiempo en casa y evitaba comportamientos que sabía que le molestaban. A él, sin embargo, le costaba ser todo lo demostrativo que siempre había sido.

Saber que Draco estaba siempre junto a él hacía que se sintiese culpable cada vez que ella lo tocaba, o trataba de iniciar algún contacto romántico entre ellos. Draco había estado presente desde el día que desapareció, y había sido testigo por fuerza de cosas mucho más subidas de tono que las cotidianas muestras de cariño que Ginny tenía con él…pero haciéndolo siendo consciente de que estaba allí y podía verlos, no le parecía correcto.

Había empezado a hablar con él, a darle los buenos días por la mañana y las buenas noches al acostarse, le preguntaba si le parecía bien la camisa que había escogido o si pensaba que debía comprarse otros vaqueros. Escuchó el reloj del salón dando las cinco y se apresuró.

Vestidos primorosamente los cuatro, fueron en el coche encantado para ir mucho más deprisa, sin ser detectado por los controles muggles. Cantaron canciones infantiles y aparcaron junto a la verja de madera desvencijada cuando el horizonte ya se teñía de naranja, rosa y violeta. La parte de atrás de La Madriguera estaba decorada con burbujas doradas que emitían una suave luz y habían colocado una pérgola en el centro.

La Sra.Weasley salió a recibirlos con un amplio delantal sobre su túnica de gala de seda salvaje color plata vieja. Los abrazó y Harry sonrió con deleite al verse envuelto en el olor a panecillos recién hechos, puerros, patata y leche que emanaba de su suegra.

- Está radiante- le dijo besándola en la mejilla- Enhorabuena.

- Oh, Harry…Gracias, cariño- Le quitó a Lilith de los brazos- ¿Cómo está mi niña? Dale un beso a la abuela, buñuelito- Lilith no se hizo de rogar y le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.- ¿Y tú, diablillo?- Hector se lanzó contra ella abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas de un niño de seis años- Que guapos estáis todos- les dijo con orgullo- Ay, Ginny, hija, te has soltado el pelo. Te queda mucho mejor así, cariño, tan estirado como lo llevas siempre…Así mejor.- Le acarició el pelo a su hija mientras entraban en la casa- Más juvenil.

Con Lilith de nuevo en brazos y Hector de la mano las siguieron hacia la cocina, centro neurálgico de La Madriguera. Sentados a la larga mesa, Ron y los gemelos amenizaban la tarea de adornar el pastel de riñones con espumosas jarras de cerveza. Saludó al Sr. Weasley, que se llevó a los niños para que jugasen con el resto de sus primos y Ron lo sentó en la mesa y le puso una jarra de cerveza delante.

- ¿Qué tal, tío?- le preguntó mientras llenaba un cuenco con patatas fritas- Hace muchísimo que no sé nada de ti.

- Es verdad- dijo George- Desde el cumpleaños de Hector que no hablamos.

- Y hace dos semanas, ya te vale- rió Fred .

- Pues nada nuevo que contar…de momento- añadió por lo bajo al tiempo que levantaba su cerveza y le daba un largo trago.

- ¿De momento?- inquirió Fred.- ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

- Sí, acláralo, Harry- Ron le dio unas palmadas en la espalda- ¿No habrá otro sobrinito en camino?

- ¡¡No!!- rió.- Dos hijos ya son más que suficientes, muchas gracias. Gin y yo no hemos querido nunca un equipo de Quidditch. - Resopló divertido y en parte inquieto. Había quedado con Ginny en que les diría lo que ocurría, pero…

- Y entonces, Harry…- comenzó Fred.

- ¿Qué esperamos que ocurra en breve?- terminó George. Respiró hondo y supo que había palidecido. Ron le puso la mano en el hombro amistosamente.

- Harry, ¿pasa algo malo?- miró a su amigo y sonrió. No, no era malo, de hecho, era una excelente noticia. Pero era demasiado para él.

- No, no- los miró a los tres con seriedad.- Hemos estado…"investigando", y Hermione cree que ha encontrado a Draco.- La manga pastelera que flotaba sobre el pastel rellena de salsa de pimiento cayó sobre la mesa salpicándolo todo. George había dejado caer la varita.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Dónde…?- Prorrumpieron los tres a la vez.

- Es complicado…- apuró la cerveza y limpió las salpicaduras- Está, o al menos eso creemos, en un plano de fabricación propia, o algo así. Hermione dice que debió de equivocarse en el ritual para salir, y quedó atrapado.

- Joder…- Ron se levantó y le puso ambas manos en los hombros- ¿Cómo…?- sacudió la cabeza, confuso.- Lo vamos a sacar de ahí, ¿verdad?

- Claro, Ron- Tragó saliva.- Si podemos, sí.

- Esto…no es por ser agorero, pero…- suspiró Fred.- ¿Cómo vais a sacarlo? Haciendo el ritual bien, claro.

- Sí, pero ¿cómo? Porque no sabemos cuál fue el ritual que hizo… ¿o sí?

- La verdad es que no tenemos ni idea, George- miró a su cuñado.- Iremos, si la Sra. Malfoy accede, el sábado a su casa para ver si encontramos algo entre sus cosas.

- Si necesitas que vayamos contigo…- ofreció Fred.

- No creo, entre nosotros dos, Hermione y Blaise será suficiente, pero gracias- Ron se sentó junto a él de nuevo. Nadie preguntó sobre qué le parecía a Ginny que fuera a ver a Draco en breve, lo que le indicó lo importante que este había llegado a ser para todos durante la guerra, y el duro golpe que supuso su desaparición.

Limpiaron el desastre generado por la sorpresa antes de que nadie más entrara en la cocina, y cuando Bill y Charlie se unieron a ellos, ya estaban comentando las peripecias de Ron como campeón de ajedrez en el mundo muggle .

- En cierto modo juego con ventaja- decía.- A ver, estoy acostumbrado a jugar con piezas que me marean, así que cuando están calladas… ¡Es un alivio!- Todos rieron.- No, en serio, el ajedrez muggle me aburre, pero los campeonatos dan bastante más dinero.

- ¿Entonces ya has pagado el apartamento?- preguntó Bill apoyado en la mesa. Ron asintió con satisfacción. Siguieron hablando y bromeando hasta que las chicas y los niños se unieron a ellos un rato después.

Harry pensó, viendo a todos los hermanos en torno a sus padres, que sus podían estar bien orgullosos de la familia que habían formado. Con Lilith en su regazo y Thor, en teoría sentado, junto a él, comenzó la excelente cena que celebraba las bodas de oro de los señores Weasley.

La velada transcurrió entre risas y bromas. Una vez se vaciaron los platos y los niños corrían jugando, imposibles de contener, se hicieron varios grupos de conversación. Fleur y Ginny hablaban con los homenajeados en el centro de la mesa. Charlie, los gemelos, Katie y Angelina se reían de las payasadas de la pequeña Joely, la hija de año y medio de George y Katie. Ron y él se sentaron en una esquina, con Lilith dormida plácidamente entre sus brazos.

- Has visto a Hermione, ¿entonces?- le preguntó su cuñado, y mejor amigo con la vista clavada en las danzarinas llamas de una hoguera.

- Sí, nos vemos bastante, Carel asiste a la escuela y más de una tarde a la semana nos vamos los cuatro con los niños a dar una vuelta por el Londres muggle.

- ¿Qué tal está?- Sabía que Ron se sentía culpable por no haber apoyado a Hermione cuando empezó a salir con Blaise, y su relación se había enfriado bastante.

- Bien, la pierna le sigue jorobando, pero bien…- rió suavemente- Y el niño es tan como ella…muy inteligente, y con unas ganas increíbles de aprender.

- ¿Y con Z…Blaise?- Ron lo miró mordiéndose el labio.

- La trata como a una reina, Ron- le dijo evaluándolo con la mirada.- La quiera, la respeta…besa el suelo que pisa. Juntos forman un tándem increíble, y la ha ayudado mucho más de lo que ninguno podemos saber con lo de la pierna y el Ojo Interior.

- Fue todo un shock, ¿eh?- Su amigo sonrió a la luz rojiza del fuego.- Ahora que tengo varios días libres me pasaré a verla.- Harry asintió. Iba a decirle que se guardase sus prejuicios para con Blaise cuando Hector se tiró a su lado.

- Papá…tengo sueño.- Inconscientemente acomodó a Lilith en un brazo y acogió a Thor en el otro, besando la cabeza despeinada y sudada de correr y saltar.

- Duérmete, hijo.- Ron lo miró divertido- ¿Quién lo iba a decir, eh?

- Yo no, desde luego. Aunque hay que reconocer que estás hecho para ello.

- Bueno, los niños siempre me han gustado.- Su amigo enarcó las cejas, fingiendo sorpresa y horror.- De un modo saludable, claro.- Rieron y la conversación se desvió a las últimas conquistas de Ron.

Ya pasaban de las dos de la madrugada cuando subían las escaleras de su casa, Ginny cargada con Lilith y él con Hector. Acostaron a los niños y se sentó en su cama para desvestirse mientras Ginny preparaba un par de tazas de Sleepy Time Tea, un ritual nocturno que comenzó cuando ella recogía los pedazos de su corazón que había dejado la desaparición de Draco y lo recomponía poco a poco.

- No me culpas que me enamorara de ella, ¿verdad?- dijo en un murmullo- Nos queremos…y llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, compartimos dos vidas que creamos entre los dos…es mucho más de lo que tú y yo hicimos nunca, pero…aún así siento que te traiciono cada vez que la miro y se me acelera el corazón, o cuando la toco…Y no sólo ahora, que sé que estás a mi lado. Siempre lo he sentido, pero la amo, Draco…y…- Escuchó un carraspeo en la puerta de la habitación. Se giró para ver a Ginny en la puerta de la habitación, con las tazas en las manos, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

Se sentó junto a él y le tendió su taza. Rodeó el recipiente con las manos, perdiéndose en el agradable calor que emanaba de la infusión caliente. Gin sorbía lentamente de su taza, como pensando en lo que iba a decir. Finalmente lo miró.

- Siempre supe que no dejarías de quererlo, y cuando me enamoré de ti, era consciente de que aunque aparentemente habías superado lo que sentías por él, no era cierto.- Ginny suspiró.- Nos quieres a ambos, no hay por qué negarlo o avergonzarse…quizá hace unos años no lo hubiera entendido, pero ahora…Cuando nació Hector pensé que jamás podría querer a nadie tanto, y mientras estaba embarazada de Lilith temía no amarla tanto como merecía, porque me parecía imposible que pudiera existir tanto amor. Pero cuando la tuve por primera vez entre mis brazos, Harry…oh…cuanto la quise. Igual que a Thor, los quiero infinitamente a ambos, y a ti.- La miró y se acercó para besar su mejilla pecosa y fresca.- El amor no es una tarta a dividir, es como el espacio, no solo es infinito, sino que se expande. No tengas miedo de querernos a los dos, Harry.

Con un nudo en la garganta de la emoción, y el corazón estallándole de gozo en el pecho, desvaneció las tazas. Por primera vez desde su visita a casa de Hermione olvidó la presencia de Draco. Hicieron el amor con cierto desespero y ternura. Nunca antes se había sentido tan enamorado de Ginny como cuando se durmieron abrazados, todavía dentro de ella.


End file.
